Numerous fast motion estimation techniques have been proposed to speed up video encoder processes. A majority of these techniques skip most search candidates that are considered unlikely to be the best match in order to reduce the overall complexity of the motion estimation technique. Other techniques, such as early termination techniques, stop motion estimation early if certain conditions are met after searching a few candidates.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for fast motion estimation that efficiently speeds up the video encoding process.